


Season of Forgiveness

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, HBP AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: There was no Sectumsempra.





	

On their sixth year, a sixth year that almost never was, Draco spends the holidays with Harry, in the protection of the Order. But not at Grimmauld place, for the Mark on his arm is still too fresh and he  _ is  _ a Malfoy, and his behavior has not always been up to öar, so to speak.

 

Harry shares an affinity with him, which he does not quite understand, but which has everything to do with the way Draco had gripped his arm, when Harry had cornered him in that bathroom. 

 

That look was breaths away from kissing, and they had. 

 

Harry’s bed is warm on Christmas morning with Draco there by his side, and it might be strange, very much so, but it also feels achingly  _ right _ , like the way they are nos is the way it should always have been. 

 

Draco gives him an indolent smirk when he wakes, it still surprises Harry how easy it feels to reach the distance and kiss, languidly, slowly. None of his other kisses have ever felt like this.

 

He should be suspicious of Draco’s motives, but isn't. He has to believe, trust that this isn't just lust. That Draco chose right for the right reasons.

 

‘Stop pouting, Potter, Draco drawls, on que, ‘it's Christmas.‘

 

Harry decides he can go one day without over thinking Draco’s motives. ‘Merry Christmas to you, too.’

 

It’ll keep. 


End file.
